Nice Sunday
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Naoto mengunjungi Souji di Tokyo pada hari Minggu yang cerah. Bagaimana hari mereka, indah atau...


**Title: **Nice Sunday

**Genre: **Humour, Parody

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © ATLUS

**Warning: **Mungkin―OOC.

**A/N: **I-ini FFic humor pertama saya. Sa-saya juga tidak tahu apakah ini humor atau bukan, berhubung _sense of humour_ saya aneh. Ja-jadi, maaf kalau tidak lucu. Dan, maaf lagi kalau ujung-ujung lari ke _genre romance. _Saya emang ndak bakat dalam humor-humoran.

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi menyinari kota Tokyo, memasuki celah-celah jendela rumah pemukim daerah tersebut. Di kota sebesar itu, bunyi dedaunan yang bergesekan akibat angin yang mempermainkan mereka sudah tidak terdengar. Suara siulan burung saling bersahutan pun tidak terdengar lagi. Namun, ternyata suara teriakan seorang wanita dari salah satu rumah di sana tidak dapat teredam oleh bunyi kendaraan yang sudah termasuk ramai di hari sepagi ini.

"Souji! Cepat bangun! Bukankah katamu kau akan menjemput pacarmu untuk bermain ke Tokyo hari ini!" teriak wanita berambut kelabu itu di depan pintu kamar anak tunggalnya. Sesekali ia memukul pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar, berusaha mendapat respon dari anaknya itu.

"Naoto naik kereta jam 1, _Mom_. Sekarang masih pagi, biarkan aku tidur dulu," jawabnya dengan lemas namun tetap memastikan ibunya dapat mendengar suaranya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara dengusan dan 'terserah kau sajalah' dari balik pintu. Sekilas ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Namun sebuah getaran lemah yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengerang pelan dan meraba kasurnya dengan kasar. Ketika ia menemukan benda yang mengganggu saat indahnya bersama kasur itu, ia membuka matanya sedikit―hanya cukup untuk membaca apa yang tertera pada benda itu. Jari jempolnya menekan tombol tengah pada benda itu dan menampilkan sebaris kalimat.

_From: Shirogane Naoto_

_Subject: ―_

_Senpai, aku akan sampai di Tokyo sebentar lagi._

_Received: July 15th, 2012 08:49_

Hening sejenak.

Pada akhirnya suara burung-burung yang bersiul dapat didengar oleh penduduk Tokyo. Burung-burung itu pun sangat senang dan puas hingga akhirnya mereka tebang pergi dari tempat itu―mencari tempat tinggal lain. Selain alasannya karena telah mencapai tujuannya hinggap di daerah itu, mereka pun punya insting kehewanan bahwa akan ada hal 'buruk' terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"... APAA!" teriak Souji dengan suara beratnya, berhasil membangunkan ikan-ikan di rumah tetangga yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

Begitu pula burung-burung yang telah dalam perjalanan mengungsi itu. Tidak, mereka bukan terbangun dari tidur, namun mereka tertidur untuk selamanya dari bangun karena volume suara yang terlalu keras tadi.

**.**

"Siaaaal," umpatnya di sela-sela nafas terengah-engahnya. Ia kini sedang di dalam mobilnya, menggertakkan giginya sambil matanya fokus pada jalanan. Saat ia melihat tempat tujuannya, bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Turun dari mobilnya, ia menguncinya dengan _remote_ dan buru-buru berlari mencari sosok kekasih hatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang sambil menjinjing _shoulder_ _bag_ agak besarnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak menerawang ruangan itu mencari sosok rambut abu itu.

Souji segera menghampirinya Naoto, "Naoto!" serunya.

Mata Naoto terlihat cerah saat menangkap sosok Souji, "Ah, Senpai. Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang begitu awal."

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku memang sudah siap menunggumu dari tadi pagi," ia tersenyum lebar. '_Syukurlah aku melewatkan kegiatan gosok gigiku tadi, kalau tidak, kurasa aku akan terlambat sekali._'

"Ah, tadi aku terjebak macet. Kau tahu―itulah Tokyo! Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja turun dari kereta."

Souji mengangguk dan mengambil tas milik Naoto dari tangannya, "Ini tasmu, bukan? Biar aku yang bawakan."

"Eh! Bukan!" seru Naoto tiba-tiba. Ucapannya membuat Souji sedikit tersentak. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tas hijau gelap di tangannya, "Lalu... ini tas siapa? Untuk apa kau membawa tas orang lain? Apa kau salah ambil tas tadi, Naoto?" Ia kembali menatap iris safir Naoto. "Ayo, cepat, kita harus laporkan pada petugas bahwa tasmu tertukar!" Souji segera menarik tangan Naoto.

"S-senpai! I-itu memang bukan tasku, tapi itu juga bukan tas 'orang lain'," serunya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, berhubung saat ini tangan Souji sedang menggenggam tangan Naoto. Souji menatapnya bingung, '_Bukan tas Naoto, namun bukan tas orang lain? Apa ini sejenis teka-teki?_'

"Itu sebenarnya... tas kakekku."

Hening kedua kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Aku tidak punya tas dengan ukuran yang pas, jadi kupinjam tas kakekku."

Sungguh, gadis ini selain berbakat dalam menganalis, ia juga berbakat dalam membuat si _perfect_ Seta Souji ini _speechless_.

**.**

"Kau ingin minum apa, Naoto?" tanya Souji. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah kafe di perjalanan mereka tadi. "Aku mau teh hangat saja." Souji menoleh pada pelayan di sampingnya dan mengatakan pesanannya, "Dua teh hangat." Pelayan itu memberi anggukan singkat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di Inaba?" Souji memulai percakapan.

"Ah, masih seperti biasa. Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai masih selalu bertengkar. Rise-san juga sudah kembali ke dunia _entertainment_. Teddie kadang masih sering berkunjung ke dunia kita. Yukiko-senpai masih belum mengubah cara tawanya. Dan Kanji-kun sekarang sedang membantu ibunya menjual dan menjahit boneka," jelas Naoto panjang lebar.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku...?" tanya Naoto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Souji mengangguk. "... Aku―"

"Souji-kun!" tiba-tiba suara sekelompok gadis muncul dari belakang Souji. Salah satunya memeluk melingkari lehernya Souji, "E-eh? Nana-chan?"

"Kau sedang apa, Souji-kun? " tanyanya.

Souji melirik Naoto dari ujung ekor matanya dan melihat aura gelap di sekitarnya. Ia tertawa _nervous_, "A-aku sedang bersama pa―"

"EHHH!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini memotong kalimat Souji. Gadis-gadis itu sedang melekatkan tatapan mereka pada seorang lelaki tampan (di matanya) dengan badan kecil dan topi biru bertengger di kepalanya. "Kau... tampan sekali!" ia mengeluarkan _fangirl squeal_-nya dan melepas pelukan pada Souji, langsung memeluk Naoto sebagai ganti tangannya yang kosong itu. Gadis-gadis di belakangnya pun langsung mengelilingi Naoto.

"Eh... Dia―" Souji ingin menuntaskan kesalahpahaman mengenai _gender _Naoto, namun sebuah kalimat asing―_sangat _asing―menyapa gendang telinganya, dan membuat kalimatnya terhenti―lagi.

"Salam kenal gadis-gadis manis, namaku Shirogane Naoto," ia tersenyum maskulin dan mengecup salah satu tangan gadis itu. Berhasil membuat wajahnya seperti gunung yang mau meletus. Souji menatap Naoto kosong. _Seorang Naoto... berkata seperti itu?_ Namun, semua pertanyaannya terjawab oleh tatapan dingin Naoto ke Souji. Souji tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Naoto yang berarti 'dengan begini, gadis-gadis ini takkan mengejarmu lagi'.

Sungguh, seorang Seta Souji di-_speechless_-kan sekali lagi oleh Shirogane Naoto.

Souji, seorang lelaki tampan berbadan proposional, ahli dalam segala bidang, _kalah_ oleh seorang gadis maskulin berbadan kecil. Ia tidak tahu lagi, _fans-fans_nya telah direbut oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kini bagaimana ia bisa melewati hari tanpa _fans_nya? Souji adalah tipe yang senang dipuja dan dipuji, apa ia _harus_ melewati harinya tanpa puji-pujian lagi?

Entahlah. Souji kini hanya dapat membatu melihat kekasih hatinya dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

**.**

"Hei, Seta-kun?"

"Ya?" ia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis manis di depannya. '_Eh, jangan-jangan... dia... mau menyatakan cinta?_' hatinya berdegup begitu kencang. Walau ia sudah punya Naoto, tetap menjadi kesenangan sendiri mendapat pernyataan cinta. Souji berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap gadis itu dan mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." kata gadis itu malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah Souji.

"Katakan saja, aku pasti akan mendengarnya uh..." Souji melirik nama yang tertera di bajunya, tertulis 'Tachibana Mizuki', "―Mizuki-chan."

Gadis yang bernama Mizuki itu mendongak, "E-eh? Kau... tahu namaku?"

Souji mengangguk, "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu?" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Oh begitu," ia tersenyum pasti. "Ternyata Seta-kun memang baik seperti yang dibilang. Karena Seta-kun ternyata memang sudah mengenalku, maka aku tidak perlu malu-malu lagi." Ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat berwarna pink. '_Ini dia!_' pikir Souji.

"Uh... Bolehkan aku titip untuk menyampaikan ini pada lelaki yang kemarin bersamamu di kafe? Aku... kebetulan ada di sana dan melihatnya, uh, kau tahu―jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," ia menyodorkan surat itu pada Souji. Namun Souji ternyata telah membatu, gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Souji―namun tiada hasil. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menyelipkan surat itu di saku baju Souji sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak, Seta-kun!"

Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Souji yang telah menjadi abu.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Ini gaje sekali. Maaf, di tengah WB gini malah bikin dalam _genre_ yang paling tidak saya kuasai. Pasti hasilnya semua pada baca dengan wajah datar deh, sudah ndak lucu, OOC lagi. Maaf semaaf-maafnya! Ah, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
